Hari yang terlupakan
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Ino.Tapi kenapa orang orang tampak melupakannya?First fict Warning:gaje and typo.Special for Ino birthday.(Late post- -)


**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GAJE AND TYPO(S)**

 **FIRST FICT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun hari ini,Yamanaka Ino,ingin bersantai santai layaknya ratu sehari,akan tetapi ia tetap saja mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dengan gembira.

Tepat tanggal 23 September,Yamanaka Ino,berulang setelah Nara Shikamaru, hari, ia dan teman temannya sudah merayakan ulang tahun penasihat hokage ke tujuh itu dengan gembira. Sekarang,Ino menunggu gilirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Coba Inojin tebak,hari apa ini?"tanya Ino saat mereka sarapan di meja makan.

Inojin tampak mencari jawaban."Hari setelah hari ulang tahun paman Shikamaru" jawab Inojin polos.

"Memangnya hari ini kenapa bu?"tanya Inojin setelah menyadari senyum manis di wajah ibunya runtuh saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak ada apa apa" gumam Ino sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Sarapanmu Ino..." kata Sai saat melihat istrinya pergi dari meja makan tanpa menyentuh sarapannya barang secuil pun.

"Diet" balas Ino dengan bentuk gumaman lalu pergi untuk membuka toko bunganya.

Selama membuka tokonya Ino merasa kesal.

 _Apa mereka berdua benar benar melupakan hari ulang tahun ku,_ pikir Ino sambil menatap seorang gadis yang memasuki tokonya.

"Selamat datang ~"Ino menyapa dengan sopan,mencoba menutupi mood nya yang saat ini sedikit kurang baik.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum lalu mencoba mencari beberapa kuntum bunga yang ia inginkan. Pada akhirnya 5 menit berlalu,gadis itu belum membeli apapun.

Ino mencoba membantunya dengan bertanya dengan lembut. "Ada yang perlu kubantu?".

Gadis itu menatap wajah cantik Ino."Emm,hari ini kekasihku berulang tahun dan aku sedikit bingung kuberi bunga apa sebagai hadiah untuk dia" jawabnya malu malu.

 _Heh?.Kekasih gadis ini berulang tahun sama dengan ku ya?.Tapi pacarnya langsung ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya,_ pikiran Ino sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Sampai pada akhirnya Ino menyadari gadis yang ada di depannya menatapnya,mengharapkan usulan Ino yang selalu berhasil jika bersangkut paut dengan bunga.

"Eh ,coba kulihat dulu"Ino berjalan menuju rak rak bunga lalu mengambil 5 tangkai bunga.

"Nah,yang ini bagaimana"Ino memperlihatkan 5 tangkai bunga aster cantik itu pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bunga ini melambangkan bulan di mana kekasih mu ini ulang tahun" Ino menyodorkan nya pada gadis itu yang sudah berupa rangkaian indah.

Gadis itu merona lembut saat menerimanya lalu membungkuk dalam dalam pada Ino."Terima kasih" ia lalu pergi setelah membayarnya.

Ino melambai lambai pada gadis itu lalu menghela nafas. Ino ingin sekali di berikan bunga aster oleh Sai ataupun Inojin.

 _Mungkin nanti mereka ingat juga kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun,pikir Ino sambil_ membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Ibu" panggil Inojin tiba tiba.

"Hm?" Ino menatap putranya lalu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga kemudian merangkainya.

"Begini bu..,kemarin aku lupa memberikan paman Shikamaru hadiah-".

"Ya manis" Ino membuang kuntum bunga yang layu dengan wajah horror.

"Eh?.Tidak jadi ,aku pergi main dengan Boruto dulu ya.."Inojin buru buru pergi meninggalkan ibunya dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai saat melihat Ino diam saja dari tadi.

"Hm".

"Hm?".

"Aku tidak apa apa",jawab Ino dengan suasana hati yang sama.

Mendengar jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari mulut Ino,Sai kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya.

 _Hanya segitu?.Hanya segitu yang ingin kau tanyakan?_

"Hanya segitu saja?".

Sai mendongak dari kanvasnya dan mendapati Ino memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau seorang wanita mengatakan 'tidak ada apa apa', berarti ada apa apa!".

 _Eh?.Kalau tidak ada apa apa berarti ada apa apa?._ Sai berkelit dalam pikirannya.

"Selain itu,kau bahkan lupa hari apa ini!" kata Ino yang juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu emosional.

"Ya sudahlah!.Aku mau pergi dulu saja!."Ino bangkit dari kursinya menuju kamarnya untuk siap siap.

Ino bisa saja mengatakan kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya ,tapi harga dirinya menuntut untuk tidak sifat yang Ino tidak sukai dari dirinya.

"Jaga rumah Sai".

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh dekorin..,jangan kau juga" Ino mengerang frustasi.

Saat di jalan tadi Ino bertemu Sakura yang kebetulan tak ada kerjaan seperti dirinya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke cafe pinggir jalan. Dan saat Ino menyinggung tentang hari apa ini,Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda adanya hal istimewa pada hari ini.

"Kau benar benar tak lupa kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Sakura tertawa pelan."Aku tidak lupa pig~.Hanya tidak tahu" jawab wanita musim semi yang di hadapannya.

Ino bangkit lalu berjalan pelan, tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sakura yang ditunjukkkan padanya.

Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan kesal dan sedikit kekanak kanakan."Aku mau pergi untuk mencari orang yang memperdulikanku!".

Setelah berjalan untuk pulang,Ino bertemu Hinata yang sedang berada di toko daging. Ino menyadari stok daging di rumahnya sudah habis,lalu ia menghampiri toko daging itu.

"Selamat siang Ino-san" sapa Hinata lembut,seperti biasa.

Ino membalas sapaannya dengan senyum manis.

Sebelum hendak membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu,Ino memesan daging sapi pada penjual.

"Mana Hima-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Hima sedang bermain dengan Boruto dan teman temannya" jawab Hinata sambil menerima kantung plastik berisi pesanannya.

"Aku duluan Ino-san" Hinata hendak beranjak dari tempat semula ia berdiri tapi ia urungkan.

"Maaf Ino -san,aku lupa mengatakannya tapi otanjoubi omedetou" Hinata tersenyum manis pada Ino.

 _Eh?.Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?._

 _"_ Apa?.Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Ino.

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Hinata bingung."Aku baru mengatakan 'otanjoubi omedetou'.Emm,hari ini kan Ino-san?".

Kebingungan Hinata bertambah ketika ia mendapati teman yang berada di sisi kirinya sudah terisak isak penuh haru.

"E..etto...,I..Ino-san?".

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengajak Ino ke rumahnya untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi.

"...Jadi seperti itu ceritanya" Ino menghela nafas di akhir ceritanya.

"Benarkah mereka melupakannya?" tanya Hinata sambil mendorong sebuah gelas berisi teh.

Ino mengangguk."Iya".Lalu ia meneguk teh pemberian Hinata."Enak" gumam Ino.

"Teh apa ini Hinata?" Ino mengendus aroma teh yang menguar.

"Emm,teh hijau yang kutambah dengan beberapa rosella kering"jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya?.Aku juga biasa nya menambahkan rosella di seduhan teh karena -"Ino mengerjapkan matanya,bingung kenapa tiba tiba arah pembicaraannya ke cerita teh.

Mungkin kebiasaan ibu ibu.

Ino berdehem,mencoba memperbaiki alur pembicaraan yang mulai berbau rumah tangga.

Hinata yang cukup peka mencoba memberi nasehat."Aku yakin mereka hanya pura pura, Ino".

"Kau kan sahabat mereka".

Entah kenapa mood Ino kembali terangkat setelah ia bertamu di rumah temannya itu.

"Mungkin kau benar" kata Ino.

Ino meraih kantung belanjaannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan cepat bergegas pulang.

Terlebih lagi ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sai dan Sakura karena telah marah marah pada mereka

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Sebelumnya kuucapkan dulu OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU YAMANAKA INO.

Semoga menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik .Jangan ngomelin Inojin sama Sai mulu nanti Scarleet culik deh mereka nya.#plak

Maaf telat ngirimin hadiahnya,gak marah kannnnnn?

Oh iya,ini fict ku yang pertama jadi tolong bantu scarleet terhindar dari kesalahan dengan cara me review*minta review dengan cara halus*.

Yahhh,kalau ada salah gak papa ya,kan manusia selalu bersalah.

Sekali lagi makasih udah mau baca fict aneh ku ini.

 _(Tertanda~ scarleet.)_


End file.
